


King of Games

by The_Marron



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marron/pseuds/The_Marron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy story about what could happen after the "Darkside of dimensions' movie. Atem comes back and Yuugi must deal with both with him, and Kaiba. Slight A/Y</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Games

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know the movie isn't out yet, but one can dream, right?
> 
> As always, I have a problem with labeling, because it is Yami Yuugi, but his real name is Atem, right? But 'Atem' is usually associated with Ancient Egypt setting, so you know, to be safe I am tagging both. It is not mobiumshipping or anything. 
> 
> Inspired by this picture: https://36.media.tumblr.com/82def76618f87dc32c32611c724c780f/tumblr_nrmf4ygHEC1u15irgo1_540.jpg
> 
> Enjoy!

Life was unfair.

Truly, truly unfair.

'King of Games' was a title Yuugi and his Other Self obtained by playing Duel Monsters. It was somehow over the top, but sure, if we assume that Duel Monsters is the best game ever (possible), then, why not.

Still, it did not give Yuugi's Other Self any right to be the best at _every game_. Not only cards, board games or even fricking ps3. Not only DDR, to everyone's amazement, since Other Yuugi clearly was not interested in it much. Yet, when challenged, he wiped the floor with everyone, aside from Anzu, who still lost to him but with a greater grace than everyone else.

Even bowling seemed to find itself under Atem's (because Yuugi should really, really learn to use his name, after all this time) reign, same with every stupid arcade game the gang could get their hands on.

But sports should be the safe bet, right? They are not exactly games, right?

Apparently, Yuugi's reasoning was wrong.

But, to start at the beginning.

During the ultimate showdown (the fourth one) between Yuugi and Kaiba, the dimensions ripped open, since they couldn't handle Kaiba's ego, or something. Yuugi was still fuzzy about the details, all he knew was that one moment he was close to defeating Kaiba (this time on his own, yearning for his Other Self to wake up, to speak to him like he did every time Yuugi dueled Kaiba before) and next the sky got dark, everything started to shake, and suddenly, there he was - Pharaoh Atem in Yuugi's old school uniform, his smirk in place, as if he had never left.

And of course, as always in such moments, the saving of the world came to the picture, so Yuugi could not burst with happiness and sadness at that precise moment. Joining forces with Kaiba and his Other... with Atem, Yugi once again saved the day from the forces of darkness.

And Atem had stayed.

He didn't go back in the light, even though Yuugi assumed he would.

"I was happy to see you, my partner..." Atem started, and for Yuugi it was enough. He hugged the man, reveling in the fact that he could actually touch him.

"Don't go back" Yuugi whispered, not caring that he was being an egoist.

When he was younger, he was strong enough to do it, for he did not know that how life without his Other Self would look like. He was unaware of the silence of his own mind that will be left, of memories that seemed to fade in his friends, but were very much alive in him. That younger Yuugi didn't know, how difficult would it be to look at Black Magician's face knowing that its true master was gone. That Yuugi didn't know how much he will miss the Other in every aspect of his life. This Yuugi knew. And this Yuugi was fully capable of carrying on without Atem, he could build his own life, he already did it even, so he didn't need Atem. But he wanted him to be a part of this new life once again.

"If that is your wish, Yuugi." And that was it.

Yuugi couldn't recall much from what happened later, aside from the fact that he was struck with being called 'Yuugi' instead of 'partner' and that he cried, while a comforting, solid hand drew circles on his back.

And so, an ancient pharaoh came to live with Yuugi and his Grandpa, who was just ecstatic to have a long dead almost deity under his roof.

The only thing that changed, was that Atem refused to play Duel Monsters.

"You are their king now, Yuugi. You took that sword from me, you are my heir. Old king would never take the crown from the present one" he said, and Yuugi, moved, accepted that.

But, apparently, for Atem, the title was connected only with Duel Monsters.

Every other game was... well, a fair game.

At first, Anzu and Jonouchi were thrilled by the prospect of seeing Atem failing at something new, thinking it would be hilarious.

It was, but only because their shocked faces were priceless.

Yuugi didn't know what did they want to achieve, Atem proved already that he is capable of learning and besting every new game set in front of him. Remember Otogi? Otogi did remember, for he refused to take part in 'teaching old pharaoh new tricks' project, and was therefore the only one with his dignity intact.

Aside from the games, everyone was thrilled to welcome Atem in their group.

Honda had some trouble with it, mostly because he felt guilty for not acknowledging Atem's being a separate person before, and now was trying to make amends by asking Atem many private questions that seemed to confuse the former pharaoh greatly.

Ryou was much more enthusiastic, but sometimes he would look at Atem and his eyes would turn glassy, as if he was thinking about something bittersweet. Yuugi couldn't blame him.

He himself for some time woke up in stress every morning, fearing that it was only a dream and that Atem was only a figment of his imagination. But then he would barge to the guest room and he would see his Other Self already woken up, browsing through the books, or looking out of the window, taking in the world he almost dismissed last time he had been here, his mind always on Yuugi and fate of the world.

But aside from that, Yuugi was the happiest he ever felt. He would spent his evenings talking to Atem about his studies, waiting for his friend to correct something his Egyptology professor got wrong, or just listening to his stories, the ones he remembered while getting his name back. Atem refused to say anything about Afterlife, but Yuugi didn't care, since the only thing he truly wanted from Afterlife was already with him.

The only thing that worried him, was his heart. It was easy to come to terms with Atem being love of Yuugi's life after the man was gone, but now when he was here, the issue came back with full force.

Should he pursue his heart and talk to Atem about it? Or should he let it be, enjoying the companionship and waiting for the things to just settle down?

The answer came after Atem's third month in modern times, when he decided to enroll at university as well.

"I cannot sit here idly, feeling accomplished because I was someone three thousand years ago." He said one day, after looking through the offer of Domino University.

"What would you like to study?" Yuugi enquired, not sure if he can picture his Other Self as anything else than pharaoh and duelist.

"I thought business. I am not overly attached to money, but I'd like to make a difference, and looking at Pegasus and Kaiba, they have the opportunity to do so. "

"You could go into politics." Yuugi offered, briefly wondering if Atem could become a Prime Minister and then overthrow the system. He probably could, what with that charisma and exotic looks... Maybe he shouldn't.

"Oh, but it is not my country, Yuugi." Yuugi's heart skipped a beat again. He understood that Atem was using his name to show that he acknowledged Yuugi as his own person, but it seemed as if Atem was creating some barrier between them, saying that they will never be as they were."Besides, where would be the fun in that." And here, Atem smirked. And Yuugi understood what his Other Self was saying.

There was only one person who seemed to be as overjoyed with Atem's return as Yuugi. And that was Kaiba.

Now he had two rivals instead of one! And since Kaiba always considered Atem to be his main adversary, treating Yuugi as a substitute (Yuugi took no offence. Ok, maybe a little.), Atem's return was like Christmas and birthday rolled into one.

If Atem wanted, he could just sell tickets to the audience to watch every single challenge Kaiba issued, and he would be soon richer than Kaiba himself.

And since the discovery that Atem is capable of winning every game, and refused to play Duel Monsters, those challenges varied. Sometimes it was chess, sometimes checkers, other times poker. Every failure only seemed to encourage Kaiba.

And now, Atem decided to enter into Kaiba's field and challenge him into game of lives, proving once and for all, that he was as crazy as Kaiba.

Yuugi sighed.

"What's wrong? Is it because Anzu left? " Atem inquired, and Yuugi had to process what he heard.

"Why would I be upset about Anzu leaving for New York to chase her dreams?" He finally asked.

"Because if I remember correctly, you had some romantic intentions connected with her." Oh, so he could sense that at the beginning of their partnership and mind-link, but he was wonderfully oblivious to the change of the intended recipient of said 'romantic intentions'? Wonderful.

"When I was fifteen, yes. When I was sixteen, not so much."

"And why not? She is beautiful and a good friend. Did she do something to upset you?" Ah, King of Games, everybody. So damn perceptive.

"I fell in love with someone else." Yuugi answered simply, coming closer to where Atem was sitting at the kitchen table. "And I thought it would be obvious for you, that it was, well, you." He added, because he refused to be stuttering, unsure little thing he was before he met his Other Self. He had nothing to be ashamed of, these were his feelings. That, and he was pretty sure that all of his friends had some sort of crush on Atem, so no one could fault him.

"Me?" Atem was perplexed, and Yuugi shook his head.

"You are so focused on challenges, that you forget about other relationships. And you haven't noticed, that aside from friendship, my heart had other feelings for you. We shared it once, I thought you would notice someday." That was a lie, but only a small one. He was sure he felt that way about the spirit ever since the Millenium Puzzle almost burned, but he came to that realization only after the Ceremonial Battle.

"I thought these feeling were only mine." Atem whispered, still staring at Yuugi as if he was the most precious, amazing person in the world. As if he did not deserve Yuugi loving him.

Instead of scolding Atem for even thinking that, Yuugi just kissed him. Their relationship was always strange, and unusual, but it was never complicated. Some things were simple.

The happiness that started with that simple conversation was something else entirely.

Sure, Honda and Rebecca especially had some trouble with coming to terms with them being together, mostly because Rebecca still despised Atem for that Orichalcos fiasco, and was crude enough to bring it up every time she encountered Atem, accusing him of being unworthy and of stealing her darling, but with time, the heart-felt insults changed into a friendly banter.

Honda on the other hand had problems with them being both males. It was nothing new, for most people in Japan would have this problem, so Atem and Yuugi did not flaunt themselves on the streets, but Yuugi himself counted on Honda to understand. Even Anzu, who admitted to being in love with both of them at some point, was happy for them. And Honda didn't cut ties with them, or refused to talk with them, he simply... looked uncomfortable when he was in the room with both of them, while he was pretty normal when talking with only Yuugi or Atem. Yuugi hoped it will pass with time.

Jonouchi was pretty ecstatic on the other hand, congratulating Atem on snatching the best boyfriend possible. He said the same thing to Yuugi. He was also the one that bought Atem shirt ' _Mutou Yuugi's #1 Fan_ ' on his birthday (roughly about 25 July, as they calculated), which Atem wore proudly whenever he had an off weekend, for he had taken a job as well.

Even though Grandpa offered him a job at the shop, Atem politely refused, saying that though he loves games and forever will love them, he doesn't want to limit his experience in this new world to things he already knew from his lost one.

Although Yuugi doubted if working at gaming corporation that was a main opponent of Kaiba Corporation broadened Atem's horizons any.

Nevertheless, Yuugi was happy.

He had his friends, he was studying the most interesting thing in the world, and he had gotten back the person he loved from the grasp of death. His life was perfect.

Even, if it meant tolerating Kaiba on their summer vacation trip on the beach and instead of swimming with his boyfriend, watching said boyfriend making Kaiba bite the dust with a volleyball.

Some things never changed, and Yuugi didn't want them to.

Even if it was slightly unfair that Atem had all the talents.

But, on the other hand, according to Egyptian mythology, as a pharaoh, Atem was a god, so maybe it was that.

Oh, that was sixteenth point for Atem!

Ok, so maybe Yuugi was enjoying this a little too much.

He should ask Jonouchi to find him a T-shirt with ' _Dating a god_ ', or something.

Kaiba started to pant.

He really shouldn't be wearing this long coat in this weather.

"It is always a sight to behold, aren't they?" Asked Jonouchi, handing Yuugi a piece of watermelon.

Honda and Otogi were busy making bets on how many points Kaiba could score. No one was considering him winning, apparently.

Shizuka was just chuckling at something Mokuba said.

Life was good.

And it was even better when Atem, happy with his victory, approached Yuugi and hold him close, this simple sign of affection they weren't capable of before meant for Yuugi everything. Kisses were nice as well. And... Other things.

Yes, life was good.

Even if every romantic morning could be interrupted with Kaiba's 'DUEL ME, ATEM' phonecall.


End file.
